


Sleepy Confessions

by goosebxrry



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: (dont ship the people ship the personas!), (i think), Gen, Hermitshipping, anyway hope ya enjoy, bdubs cant sleep, i dont usually write kissing but i read enough of it i think, idk if u can tell but theyre my favourite ship now, most of this is them kissing, scar confesses his love and they kiss, scardubs!!, scars tired from mayoral business, so uhh what do i put in these tags, these two are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry
Summary: Bdubs can’t sleep, Scar’s stressed with his new mayoral status and comes over for some help— who would’ve thought they would end up kissing?
Relationships: GoodTimesWithScar/John | BdoubleO100
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	Sleepy Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> oh god this was fun to write, echomelon (a name im sure y’all are familiar with by now) mentioned imsomniac bdubs in discord and. idk i wanted to write more scardubs anyway so here it is!
> 
> (i dont ship the real people, only the personas. dont ship real people bc its weird.)

Bdubs was exhausted.

He’d never been one to stay up late, he hated the dark— the threat of monsters scared him beyond belief, not to mention the lack of visuals. And right now, in his bed, he wanted nothing more than sleep to overtake him.

But it wouldn’t.

He wasn’t entirely sure why, but when he closed his eyes and waited for the steady falling sensation, the beginnings of a dream, he was left with nothing but darkness and the sound of a spider hissing somewhere outside. The third night in a row.

So, reluctantly, he stood up. Might as well work if you can’t sleep, right? He grabbed a shulker box and left the safety of his home.

Luckily for him, he’d lit up his little village, so no zombies were awaiting him too close for comfort as he stepped outside into the cool, night, air.

He made brief eye contact with a skeleton somewhere in a nearby dark field, but he didn’t have to worry about that; it was too far away to care. They ignored one another.

So the walk over to the markers he’d set out as the perimeter of an unbuilt home was rather uneventful. He grabbed his supplies, cobblestone and andesite for the base, and began working.

This was going to be a long night.

▽

“No, no, that wouldn’t work...” Scar mumbled to himself, standing at the table inside Larry’s shell and frowning as he flipped through pages. He needed a plan, he needed to start working on the shopping district as mayor— but it was overwhelming.

So much to do, he needed to start somewhere, but this project was huge! It was terrifying, almost, the prospect of it all. Sure, he was enjoying being mayor so far and he loved his position, but sometimes he wasn’t so sure if he was prepared for it.

Usually Bdubs seemed to have a better grip on how to do this sort of thing.

But he was probably asleep. He was, by far, the hermit with the best sleeping schedule and habits.

Maybe he could just... drop by and leave a note with a few questions. Bdubs would see it when the sun rose and he could stop by the magical village then. Yeah, that sounded much better than whatever he was doing right now.

“I’ll be back, Jellie,” Scar mumbled a goodbye as he finished writing down what he needed Bdubs to help him with and stepped towards the door.

He took off to the skies.

Bdubs wasn’t too far, so the flight wouldn’t take an unreasonably long time. Maybe ten or twelve minutes, at most. Plus, with clear weather and the beautiful night sky? Nothing to complain about, really.

He landed soon enough in the lovely little town Bdubs was creating.

The atmosphere really was something else. Even if it wasn’t anywhere near complete. Now, just to find which house actually belonged to Bdubs, he could place the note outside and head back to his—

He caught a glimpse of something— no, someone —moving in his peripheral vision and turned.

“Bdubs? What’re you doing up?”

The other man turned, eyes wide until he saw who had addressed him.

“Scar? Why are you here?”

Scar stepped over, the note in his hand. He was about to answer truthfully when he saw how utterly exhausted Bdubs looked. The rings under his eyes were darker than Scar had ever seen them, his posture was slouched and the smile he usually sported had been replaced with a tired and solemn expression

“Bdubs, have you been sleeping?” Scar reached out, gingerly cupping his face. His expression was unreadable as he leaned into the touch. Maybe guilt?

“I’m not tired, it’s fine,” He mumbled. “Why were you here again?”

Scar frowned. “Mayoral stuff, but that doesn’t matter. Look at yourself, you’re exhausted...”

Bdubs didn’t have a chance to argue before Scar pushed gently on his shoulders to make him sit. They sat down on the grass, Scar shuffling over to sit beside him, leaning against the newly placed wall.

“So, everything alright?” Scar’s voice was gentle, and Bdubs found himself incapable of lying and telling him to leave him alone.

“I guess so,” He said with a frown. Technically that wasn’t a lie, right? He stifled a yawn as Scar looked in his direction.

“You guess so? Bdubs, this isn’t like you, something’s definitely wrong.” He shifted a little closer so their arms brushed, and Bdubs felt his heartbeat speed up just a little. Not now, Bdubs, not now! Scar continued.

“I get it if I’m not the person you want to talk to, but at least tell me if everything’s okay or not. I don’t need details if that’s not something you’re—“

“I can’t sleep.” He cut him off with a quiet response.

“...Oh.”

Bdubs sighed heavily. Even now he could feel the tug of fatigue, pulling him down like a weight on his chest. But he knew that even if he tried to rest, he wouldn’t be able.

“Do you want me to keep you company, then?” Scar asked. He blinked.

“Aren’t you sleepy?”

“No,” Scar was quiet. It was obviously a lie, but right now, the offer of spending time with Scar instead of miserably building alone in the dark sounded wonderful.

“We can go inside, if you’d like.”

Scar paused before shrugging, looking up at the sky. Bdubs followed his gaze. It really was a truely dazzling sight, the cool blue-black of the night with so many twinkling lights.

The jungle didn’t have views like that. 

Even if they didn’t really speak all that often, it was nice to have someone there. Almost subconsciously, Bdubs found himself lacing their fingers together as he leaned on his friend’s shoulder.

To his surprise, when he felt the lull of sleep this time, it was followed by the welcome sensation of being dragged into a dream. If he wasn’t already too tired to think, he would’ve smiled.

The last thing he felt before drifting off was something warm press against his temple, followed by a mumbled something from Scar. He didn’t catch it.

▽

Bdubs awoke slowly, sunlight blocked by the wall he’d made. He felt warm, warmer than usual— that wasn’t right, he was outside in the shade, why wasn’t he freezing?

He opened his eyes, surprised to find Scar wrapped around him, one leg draped over his own and arms tightly wound around his side.

And yet, despite it being strange, something about it made him unbelievably happy.

So instead of waking the other, he just relaxed into the embrace and took a moment to look over the scene, smiling as Scar’s hand twitched at his shifting. He took in every detail, each scar on the terraformer’s face, each freckle that dotted his cheeks and nose, the expression and the way his chest rose and fell against his own.

It lasted maybe a moment.

And then his eyes opened, vivid green that made villagers pale in comparison, and he smiled.

“Sleep well?”

He didn’t seem at all phased by how he was positioned, but Bdubs certainly wasn’t about to mention it. It wasn’t a complaint.

“Mhm,” Bdubs shifted ever so slightly, and to his mild surprise, Scar buried himself further into the smaller man’s side, exhaling sleepily. He had always been rather touchy and cuddly, displayed by the incredulous number of greetings that began abruptly with a hug, but this was a new level.

Again, not that he was complaining.

“I’m glad.” Scar’s breath ghosted over his neck, and he had to forcibly resist the shiver that threatened to take over his body. “You were so tired when I first came over, poor thing.”

‘Poor thing.’ Bdubs shut his eyes again.

Scar shifted away and inhaled deeply, letting go temporarily to stretch his arms before hugging Bdubs again and resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

“...We should probably get to work.” The words hurt to say, but Bdubs knew it was true. Between mayoral duties and their bases, not to mention Bdubs’ current ongoing mental crisis involving how incredibly euphoric it was to have Scar so close, so intimate, they both had a lot to do.

“Yeah, I guess so. I actually brought some questions about mayoral stuff, mind if I leave the paper with you?”

Bdubs nodded drowsily. That was why he came over the previous night, probably. He hadn’t directly said it, but that was probably it— what else could it be?

“Alrighty, thanks.” Scar untangled himself and stood up, and Bdubs tried not to think about how cold he felt without Scar’s arms wrapped around him. A paper was pressed into his hands, which he folded up into his pocket. “One last thing, though.”

He hummed in response, waiting for Scar to say whatever it was he planned to.

Bdubs stood up. He scrunched up his nose as he realized what a bad idea sleeping outside was, bringing a hand back to rub at his back. While he was distracted, Scar had taken a step forward.

He looked up, blinking as their faces were suddenly only an inch apart.

“...Scar?”

“I have a question for you,” His face was flushed, a little. But he seemed confident, and despite being quiet, he was still had the same kind smile as always.

Bdubs didn’t trust his voice, so he just waited.

“I don’t know exactly when or why, but I fell for you. I fell for you hard.” He said, and Bdubs’ head spun. A hand reached up to softly cup his cheek, the thumb gently stroking below his eye. “Can I kiss you, please?”

It wasn’t really an answer that needed any thought, he could feel his heartbeat threatening to break free from his ribcage as he went over the words in his head. He nodded eagerly, eyes wide.

Scar chuckled at his reaction, then leaned in and closed the distance.

Bdubs couldn’t even begin to explain how absolutely amazing it felt, the feeling of Scar’s lips against his own as he found his grip on the back of Scar’s shirt. The hand on his face pinched his cheek and he gasped from the unexpected, but not unwelcome, sensation.

Scar took the opportunity to delve his tongue into Bdubs mouth and, if he made any noises in response, they were lost into the kiss. At the soft push of Scar’s free hand against his chest, he took a step back.

He found himself being picked up and dropped onto the unfinished wall of his new house.

It wasn’t surprising, per say. He wasn’t short, but he wasn’t as tall as Scar, either; being hunched over like that couldn’t be comfortable. Scar pulled on the loose ends of his headband for a better angle.

Then they started to run out of oxygen.

The two of them separated reluctantly once their lungs were burning, panting with their foreheads pressed together. Scar laughed breathlessly, and all Bdubs could do was smile almost drunkenly, gazing lovingly into Scar’s eyes.

“That good?” Scar asked, his voice taking on a slightly lower timbre. He nodded contentedly. What time was it? It was too early for this.

Scar’s lips formed a smile, and he pressed another quick kiss to Bdubs’ lips. “God, I really do love you. I hope you know that.” He lifted his chin, eyes glistening with pure adoration. “You’re so pretty, so handsome... I’ve wanted to do that for a while,”

Bdubs’ eyes fluttered shut as he accepted the compliments. Scar’s fingers gently tousled his already messy hair one last time before leaning back, chest still heaving.

“I actually do have things to do, though,” He said, the reluctance in his tone obvious. Jellie was all alone at home, probably hungry and confused.

“Could I come by tonight?” Bdubs asked hopefully. “I could bring dinner.” 

Scar smiled fondly. “Of course, love.”

His heart swelled at the pet name. Who would’ve thought that he could be reduced to a melted puddle on the ground so easily? By his business partner, no less.

His business partner? They were more than that. He could be melted to a puddle by his boyfriend.

Scar straightened his back and dusted off his elyta, pulling the straps over his arms and leaning in for the last time to catch his lips in a chaste kiss. “I’ll see you later, then.”

And with that, he took off. Bdubs was frozen for a moment, paralyzed with surprise and happiness and so many different feelings, then a smile spread across his face.

He sank down to the ground, guiding his hand up to touch his cheek and smile fervently. His eyes slid close and he leaned back against the wall, sighing happily. It felt like some wonderful, wonderful, dream— except it wasn’t, and that only made him happier.

But he could relish in Scar’s brilliance later that day when he saw him that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh, i hope ya liked it, have a spectacular morning/evening/night!!


End file.
